


Day 1: First Date

by FireandSmoke



Series: Huntbastian Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hunterbastian week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntbastian go on their first date as an official couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: First Date

This was it, their first date. They’ve just become official, announced it to the other Warblers and watched as money was thrown back and forth with random shouts of ‘I knew it’. It then after the practise session that Sebastian suggested that they should go on an actual date. He was always felt like Hunter would appreciate the more traditional approach to dating then what they’ve actually been doing.

That was last week, and it involved more blushing during the asking then Sebastian would admit to. Now he stood in the bathroom, staring at his reflection thinking of something to do with his hair.

 

Sebastian Smythe didn’t get nervous, he was cocky, sure of himself and always certain with what he was about to do. So why was he acting like a blushing school girl who just got asked out by the football captain? He might have never been on an official date before with an official boyfriend, and the more he thought about it the more nervous he got.

There was a knock on the door and Hunter’s soft voice called out, “Bas? You ready?”

The boy took a depth breathe and replied, “almost, just sorting out my hair.”

He heard a soft chuckle and could just imagine the bemused and affectionate shake of the head Hunter only saved for him. And that image alone was enough to Sebastian to realise it didn’t really matter what he did with his hair, Hunter wasn’t one that was really going to focus on what he looked like just as long as they were on time. Settling on just to put a bit of jell in to mess it up slightly he left natural and flat. He gave one quick look over what he was wearing, dress pants and a smart shirt. It was casual but still looked smart enough for the nicest restaurant Sebastian could find in Lima.

He walked out and was greeted by a grinning Hunter, who quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed sweet kiss to the other boy’s lips. “You look amazing.”

Sebastian smiled before tapping him lightly on the stomach and rolled his eyes, “you’re such a sap. Now come on or we’re going to be late and I’m not going to sit there and listen to you bitch to me about it.”

The ride to the restaurant didn’t take long and in no time they were at the restaurant by led to their seat. Once they were sat down at the table Hunter looked around him before sighing, “you didn’t have to go to all this trouble you know? I would have been fine with a pizza from some crappy diner.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “really? You’re dating a Smythe, Clarington and I demand the best. This is purely for my enjoyment not yours.” 

Hunter laughed and directed that same look Sebastian imaged back in the bathroom and was hit once again at how cute he could possibly look doing it. “Of course, how could I forget?”

Dinner went great, conversation flowed easily between the two, the pair’s  hands only separated when they absolutely had to and quick, sweet kisses were passed throughout. When dinner came to an end, Sebastian paid for them both hushing Hunter quickly when he was about to protest.

“You’re just going to have to find a way to pay it back to me aren’t you?” he told him simply with a wink and then led him by the hand out of the restaurant and to the near by park.

“Really? Ending in the park? Isn’t that a bit cliché?” Hunter tried to say sarcastically but the bite was missing from his words. Really he found the whole idea of Sebastian trying to be romantic the cutest thing he’s ever seen and wasn’t about to really stop him now. 

Sebastian didn’t say anything, just led him to swing, pushing him lightly on the shoulders so he would sit and pulled out a packet of  _Razzles_. 

Hunter’s eyebrows rose, “how did you even find them?”

Sebastian just smirked and climbed a bit awkwardly on to the ex military’s boy lap. He opened the packet and poured some on to his palm. “I have my sources,” he said off handedly and then ordered “open.”

Hunter did what he was told and the other boy poured some of the sweets into his waiting mouth before having the rest for himself. After a brief time chewing Sebastian stuck out his tongue childishly at the boy. “Now show me yours.”

“What?”

“Show me your tongue.”

The boy rolled his eyes and did it anyway, earning himself a proud smile from the boy on his lap. “Cherry red.”

It was only then that it clicked in Hunter’s mind what Sebastian just recreated with him. “13 Going On 30? You massive nerd.” he teased as he pushed softly. Sebastian lost his balance slightly, gripping on to the chains either side of the swing making Hunter laugh.

The boy rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against the still laughing boy to shut him up. “You wouldn’t have me any other way anyway.”


End file.
